Brother Dear
by Fire and Water
Summary: Raye and her roomate go to meet her brother at the mall. Basically, that's it. There will be more of a plot(and humor) once I get some sugar.


Disclaimer: All people/characters do not belong to me, they belong to the rich people that own them(duh). That makes me mad. All these ingenious, smart -rich- japannese people create these things, and what do I get. Zip. Nada. Then I think, what did I deserve to get anything? Well, I sat here, at my extremely old computer and wrote this story.....um, actually this chapter. Can't say whether or not it's good, but, well you get the picture.  
  
GW/SM/RW(Oh yeah!) Not inspired by anything in particular, mostly things I liked before. No real couple, unless I plan to put one in. Probably something weird. Didn't want to put Wu-fei in it, but, you know, gotta love him.  
  
Brother Dear  
  
"Mina!" A raven haired girl called, brushing out the tangles in her bed hair with a brush. A blonde girl appeared from behind the bathroom door wearing her nightgown and a toothbrush in her hand.  
"What is it, Raye? Can't you see I'm busy?'' she asked, waving her toothbrush. Her bright blue eyes looked annoyed in a joking kind of way. Raye blushed a little but then regained her composure.  
"Sorry, but I need to know where you put my ribbons" Raye answered, looking left and right as if still searching. Her long hair was finally fully brushed and the light coming through the curtains made it look as though she had violet highlights. The blonde sighed and walked out of the room and returned with a long blue ribbon in her hand.  
"Here you go" Mina said with a smile on her face. Raye thanked her and proceeded to braid her hair, tying off the end with the ribbon. When she had finished her hair Mina walked out of the bathroom, this time without the toothbrush.  
"So why are you getting all dressed up for Raye?" Mina asked, walking over to Raye's bed. As she clanced at Raye she say that her friend was wearing a black skirt that came to her knees with a purple silk shirt. Her hair was braided and except for a neklace, she wasn't wearing any jewelry.  
"I'm going to go meet my brother at the mall. he has a new girlfriend, and you know what that means," Raye exchanged sly looks with Mina. Then Mina's face twisted into a sort of shocked and mock-angry look.  
"And you didn't invite me!" Mina half-screamed, half-breathed. Her hands waved about wildly, it was all part of her little act. Rei sighed, shaking her head in amusement.  
"Chill down, Mina! You can come, if you want. Only, I'm leaving in 15, if you can get ready that fast"" Raye said, slipping on a pair of black heels. Raye watched as Mina nodded her head vigorously and then disappeared.  
Raye walked out of her room into the hall and eventually the- not so big -kitchen. She poured herself some tea she had made not too long ago that morning. Herbal tea. It was her favorite, it had a soothing smell and taste. It always put her at peace. A loud noise from Mina's room interrupted her tranquility. Raye felt inclined to get up to see what was wrong with her extremely-blonde friend.  
What she saw was not very pretty, especially if you were a clean- freak. Mina had clothes, shoes, makeup, ribbons, almost anything girly like, spread out all over her room. It may have only been the size of the room, but it seemed Mina sure had a lot of stuff, even for a girl like Mina. So far Mina had failed to notice Raye was standing there until she looked up.  
"Oh, Raye! The most terrible thing has happened!" Mina shrieked. Raye kind of sweat dropped.  
"What? A hurricane came through your room?" Raye asked sarcastically. Mina did not seem to catch the sarcasm.  
"Raye, now why would a huricane mess up only my room and nothing else? I don't think there's a hurricane small enough to fit only in my room! I lost my yellow sandals!" Mina cried. Raye just hung her head down low, shaking it in utter amazement.  
"Nevermind. Well, you better find something because we're leaving in," Raye stopped to look at her watch, "5 minutes." Mina looked desperate.  
"But I can't go mismatched! They're the only yellow sandals I have!" Mina cried even louder.  
"Mina! It's just my brother for crying out loud! Not some model shoot! Who cares if you match or not! Just hurry!" Raye sighed, hoping it would get through to Mina.  
Thankfully, for Raye's sake, Mina had found the sandals, and left on time. They were off to the mall where they would get to make fun of Wu-fei and his new girlfried which would be... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sally pushed her blonde hair behind her back, so as not to get in the way of her face. She and Wu-fei were going to meet Raye, Wu-fei's sister, at the mall. Sally was looking foreward to it, but Wu-fei knew something she didn't, and she was intent on figuring out why he was so weird about seeing his sister.  
"So, tell me everything about her" Sally said, wanting to know a little about the person she was going to meet before she met her.  
"What's there to tell, she's a tempermental little girl. She's blood but we're too much alike, it's freaky" Wu-fei said without so much as a glance at Sally. She felt hurt.  
"Why aren't you happy? You'd think seeing you sister would be a happy occasion, especially since you two live so far away" Sally tried to investigate.  
"I don't know, she's just my little sister, and she's weird that way. Since we've basically grown up away from each other it's almost like she's not really my sister, more like a friend, a friend that I'm really protective over" Wu-fei confessed. Sally nodded, glancing at her boyfriend, then turning back to look at the road. They stayed silent the rest of the trip, but didn't know they were being followed by... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kento and Rowen had been following this blue car all the way from a gas station they just happened to be there when the bet was made. Ryo and Sage bet Ro and Kento that they couldn't follow these people for even an hour. Of course, Ro and Kento were not the kind of people that would back out of a bet, especially one that seemed as easy as this.  
"Ken, how long has it been?" Rowen asked his dark haired companion as he took one hand off the steering wheel to comb through his blue hair.  
"Ummm" he looked at his watch, "'bout 10 minutes." Rowen looked kind of agitated, his face all scrunched up.  
"Why? Why do we always end up with the stupid bets?" Rowen asked. All Kento could do was shrug. He looked out the window of the old car. Whizzing by them were buildings with an occasional tree here and there.  
As Ro looked on it looked like they were headed twoards the center of the city. Probably, judging on the sizes of the buildings, a mall or some sort of big shopping center. His theories were proven correct when he saw the big building, a girl's greatest dream, the mall.  
They followed the blue car still, waiting until they had found a parking spot, and even then they had to find one for themselves closeby. Their hour wasn't up yet.  
"Damn, why'd it have to be a mall? Why?" Kento complained, looking at how far they were away, since the parking lot was completely packed. Also there was the people factor, which meant they would have to stay extremely close to their victims if they didn't want to lose them.  
"Hurry, we don't want to loose them" Rowen said, tugging on Kento's sleeve.  
They ran and found their targets locking up their car. It was a chinese man with his hair tied back in a tight ponytail. He had a white dress-shirt on with black pants and dress shoes. The woman was taller than the man. She had two blonde braids, both coming down in front of her a little past her shoulders. She was wearing a long coat that covered up what she was wearing underneath it.  
When they got in the mall, Ro and Kento hat to be veery careful they were not caught. They stayed far enough behind to not be seen yet still be able to see the man and woman. Finally the couple stopped. They were on the second floor, in the food court. The couple were sitting down on a bench while Ro and Kento stood inside a magazine stoor, pretending to look at the magazines.  
"Man, this sucks. What kind of dare is this?" Kento asked his blue haired buddy. Rowen shrugged his shoulders, the same as when Ro asked him earlier. They waited there for about 3 minutes when they saw two girls walk up to the couple.  
"Damn," Kento whispered, "look at that blonde chick! She's gorgeous!" Rowen had to agree, in fact both girls looked fascinating even from their distance.  
"Hey, it wouldn't be wrong if we interfered with the people we're stalking, would it? 'Cuz that blonde chick looks like she needs a man!" Kento puffed out his chest. Rowen sweatdropped. Before he said anything Kento was already making his way twoards the girls. Rowen freaked out and grabbed his friend before he got too far.  
"No, Kento! Not only is that wrong, but it's not nice. First, this is a bet. Second, no girl in her right mind would go with you if you called her a chick and use those extremely bad pick up lines" Rowen stated. Kento looked hurt.  
"That hurt, bro, that really hurt" Kento said putting his hand over his heart. Ro put a hand to his head and sighed.  
"Ok, go ahead. I give up, you're impossible" Rowen let go of his friend's shirt. Kento grinned eagerly and waved back at his friend before turning around. He generaly waltzed up to the four and raised his brow.  
"Hello pretty kitty, how ya doin'? The name's Kento, you?"he said specifically to the long haired blondie with the yellow sandals. She blushed and stuck out her hand.  
"Hi, Kento. I'm Mina. And......um..thanks for the compliment. I'm fine." her dark haired friend giggled. Kento winked.  
"You sure are." Then her looked at her raven haired pal who was laughing harder. He sweatdropped.  
"And you would be?"he asked her. She stopped laughing and pointed to herself.  
"You talking to me?"she asked looking around. Kento nodded. "I'm Raye". Then she looked over Kento's shoulder and pointed to Rowen.  
"Why is he staring at you? Your boyfriend or something?" Kento looked freaked out, turned around and then fell to the floor laughing. Rei looked confused.  
"Uh............I guess not." she said to herself. Then the blue haired boy ran over to help his giggling friend to his feet. Then he looked over at the four and gave them an apoligetic smile.  
"Sorry, my friend is, .....well, he's sorry." He gave a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head. "I'm Rowen by the way." The blue haired boy smiled and stuck out his hand.  
  
Guess that's it......... Not too bad, is it? Thank you for at least getting this far! Tell me by either flaming me or praising me(j/k). Yes, I'm stupid and I havent had my sugar yet so luckily you don't have to put up with me. Anny comments/suggestions would be nice. R/R! 


End file.
